Warp Speed
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: J/C...Please R&R, ...PART THREE now up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Kathryn Janeway is taking a hot bath and unwinding from a stressful few days. Luckily, she and Chakotay were having dinner tomorrow evening so she had the whole night to herself. After about an hour in the tub she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She wrapped her hair up in another, grabbed a book and headed out into the living room to read on her couch.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay!  
  
Chakotay- (standing) Oh are you ready.(seeing the towel) Umm well I.  
  
Janeway- What are you doing in here!  
  
Chakotay ( overting his eyes to the floor) We were going to have dinner tonight and you said if you didn't answer to let myself in and wait on the couch. So I was just umm.  
  
Janeway- Oh, Chakotay I forgot it was tonight, I thought it was tomorrow.  
  
Chakotay- I'll go then, tomorrow, same time?  
  
Janeway- No, no, it is my night to cook. I'll just change and we can have dinner here as planned. (She turns and heads for her bedroom)  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn!  
  
Janeway- (Turning and taking a few steps back towards him) Yes?  
  
Chakotay- I like that!  
  
Janeway- What?  
  
Chakotay- (Approaching her and running his hands down her arms, starting at her shoulders.) This Outfit.  
  
Janeway- Well I should.  
  
Before she could say another word she was in his arms and his lips were touching hers. She clung to the towel, frozen, his hands were around her waist. He pulled back.  
  
Chakotay- I'm sorry, I just.  
  
Janeway- It's all right, I'll be right back.  
  
She goes into the bedroom as he sits on the couch. She changes quickly into a robe and comes back. As Chakotay looks at her she smiles, and sits.  
  
Janeway- So what do we do now?  
  
Chakotay- What do you mean?  
  
Janeway- That kiss.  
  
Chakotay- I love you, Kathryn.  
  
Janeway- I love you too. But the crew and Protocol we.  
  
Chakotay- (Cutting her off) Well, you know how I feel about protocol and the crew is easy. They have been betting on when we would get together.  
  
Janeway- So you think we should tell them.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn they have a right to know. I think we should call a staff meeting tomorrow morning and tell them.  
  
Janeway- I agree, why don't you get some rest I'll call the senior staff now. Why don't you come by at 0630 and we'll discuss what we're going to say.  
  
Chakotay- Okay! (Kisses her) 0630 then!  
  
As he leaves she gets up and alerts the senior staff of the meeting, grabs her book and reads for a while.  
  
  
  
More To Come. 


	2. Breaking The News

Breaking The News  
  
0630  
  
Chakotay rings her doorbell, no answer, so he lets himself in.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn are you here? (He approaches the bedroom door and sees her lying in bed, he stops for a moment to think how beautiful she looks) Kathryn it's 0630, wake up.  
  
Kathryn- Chakotay! What are you doing here?  
  
Chakotay- Waking you up, it's 0630, and what are we going to tell the crew?  
  
Kathryn- Oh, I was up late reading last night.  
  
Kathryn gets up and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Chakotay makes the bed look nice and then lays down facing the door. He propped himself up on his arm as she began to talk, still in the bathroom.  
  
Kathryn- I was thinking I could say something like, umm. Chakotay and I have decided to start a relationship.  
  
Chakotay- No, I don't like it.  
  
Kathryn- Okay, how about this, it would seem logical for Chakotay and I to begin a relationship as we may be in the Delta Quadrant for a long time.  
  
Chakotay- Too Tuvokian!  
  
Kathryn- (Sticking her head out the door) Tuvokian?  
  
Chakotay- Yes, you know Tuvokian!  
  
She laughs and goes back into the bathroom, a few seconds later she emerges still laughing.  
  
Chakotay- Why don't we say what feels right when we get there.  
  
Kathryn- All right, (turning and walking towards her bedroom door) Let's go then.  
  
  
  
Chakotay- Wait! (She turns) Are you going in that robe? I like it but I don't think the crew would appreciate it.  
  
Kathryn- Ughh. I forgot, I'll be ready in 3 minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chakotay- (leaving the room) I'll get you a coffee, now I see why you drink it. You need it!  
  
In a few minutes they were en route to the briefing room. Kathryn had her coffee in her right hand and she was fixing her hair with her left. Chakotay entered first followed by Kathryn. They went right to the front of the room and stood behind her chair, the doctor was on the view screen.  
  
Kathryn- I called this meeting because Chakotay and I have news that concerns everyone, last night we decided.  
  
Tom- (Cutting her off) Ha! Ha! Last night! Think of all the replicator rations!  
  
Chakotay- Tom?  
  
Tom- The betting pool, the whole crews in and I picked last night.  
  
Tuvok- You are mistaken, the entire crew is not "in". I refuse to be a part of this ridiculous pastime.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay look at each other and laugh. Chakotay slipped his arm around her waist as they turned to face the crew again.  
  
Chakotay- So everyone did know.  
  
Harry- Yes, ever since you returned from the planet, we knew.  
  
Chakotay- In that case.  
  
Chakotay took her quickly into his arms, dipped her back and kissed her. Everyone gasped and applauded, when Kathryn was standing again, still a breath away from Chakotay she starred into his soft eyes and smiled.  
  
Doctor- (On the view screen) Excuse Me! When's the wedding?  
  
Kathryn- Wedding?  
  
Doctor- Yes, isn't that what you were just talking about?  
  
Kathryn- No, we haven't talked.  
  
Chakotay- (Cutting her off) Why not?  
  
Kathryn- Chakotay we just.  
  
Chakotay- I've been carrying this around for a long time now Kathryn.  
  
As he pulled the black box from his pocket everyone stood and watched in astonishment. Kathryn swallowed hard and placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?  
  
As a tear escaped down her cheek, she ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his sweet face.  
  
Kathryn- Yes Chakotay! Yes!  
  
As everyone applauded Chakotay slipped the ring on her finger. She slid her arms around his neck and they shared a long kiss. 


	3. The Move

The Move  
  
Chakotay and Kathryn are sitting in her quarters, on her couch sipping wine and discussing their engagement.  
  
Kathryn- So when should we have the wedding?  
  
Chakotay- Before the crew has time to start a betting pool on that too!  
  
Kathryn- How about three months from now or so?  
  
Chakotay- Whatever you want, my love. (He kisses her and walks over to the wall that divides their quarters) I think we should knock this wall down.  
  
Kathryn- No, where would the children sleep?  
  
Chakotay- (Turning) Children, Oh really? (He approaches her, sits next to her, takes her glass and sets down on the table along with his) How many?  
  
Kathryn- (Leaning on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her) Oh, one or two.  
  
Chakotay- Have you picked their names already?  
  
Kathryn- (laughing) No, I have a few in mind though.  
  
The two share a laugh and fall asleep there very much in love. The next morning they took the day off because they were going to move some off Chakotay's things into her room and some of hers into his. They started in his quarters.  
  
Kathryn- Chakotay what's this?  
  
Chakotay- What?  
  
Kathryn- This! (She holds up a painting)  
  
Chakotay- Ahh. That has to hang in our bedroom.  
  
Kathryn- Okay, but what is it?  
  
Chakotay- It's my serenity painting, you sit and paint whatever enters your mind. It's very relaxing, you should paint one sometime.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kathryn- All right, I'll take it last (She hangs the painting back up and walks over to him and kisses him, he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly) Chakotay, just think, if I had remembered what night we were supposed to have dinner none of this would have happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chakotay- And I wouldn't be holding the most wonderful women in the galaxy!  
  
  
  
  
  
More To Come. Up Next! The Wedding!! 


End file.
